A Stimulating Mission (Sequel to An Exciting Spar)
by ThePunnerLeJoueurdeMots081201
Summary: A year after his fling with Anko, Naruto receives a summons to the Hokage's office. Tsunade, temporarily replacing Kakashi as Hokage, has a special task for him. Though it isn't what one could expect from the Hero of Konoha and the former village leader...


**A/N: This is an AU. Characters may appear slightly OOC.**

**Edit: Thank you to all followers, but this is a one-shot and will in all likelihood remain so. If there is a sequel, it will be under the form of a separate story. I'd appreciate if you took a look at _Nighttime Intimacy _though, which is a multi-chapter piece and will get an update.**

* * *

It was a sunny day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, though not too warm. Spring had broken in recently, and cold, sudden rains were still the norm. The sakura trees hadn't all quite bloomed yet, and snow patches persisted here and there. Tiled, metal or wooden rooftops gleamed with humidity, the air still smelled that earthy wet autumn-like way, and sunlight was rather harsh on eyes accustomed to the gray dullness of winter.

These considerations weren't on the mind of eighteen-year-old Naruto Uzumaki as he jumped from roof to roof - though their wetness might have come to his attention when he slipped after an abrupt landing and nearly fell down three storeys. Sighing in relief after seconds of dangerous stumbling, he regained his breath and took off again toward one particular location - the Hokage's office.

After the Fourth Shinobi World War, Tsunade had handed Kakashi the position of Fire Shadow. However, the crushing workload - largely due to the ugliest demon of all, paperwork - had soon overwhelmed the man, who had had a concerning burnout. Six months ago, after Shikamaru found him passed out in his office, likely due to an accumulation of sleepless nights, his advisors had advocated vacation. He hadn't hesitated very long, and was probably off in some expensive hot springs resort right now, enjoying his smutty literature.

As a stand-in, despite Naruto's begging for the job, they had called on Tsunade, much to her displeasure. Only through lengthy negotiations with Shizune and promises of a quality sake supply had they managed to draw the Sannin back in. She was back behind the desk, but something had changed from her previous stay.

Naruto was quite aware of this. He had been told by an Anbu to report to the Hokage's office, which was where he was headed. He still remembered Tsunade's temper and mythical strength, and wasn't eager to experience them again. But something else was propelling him toward the red, towering building.

The boy himself was doing well. Now a jōnin, he was recognized as a war hero and an international figure for cooperation and peace. His personal life was rather fulfilling: a fling or two here, some one-night stands there… He hadn't had anything serious yet, which he wasn't sure he wanted right now. He was quite single, despite his growing female fanclub. His fling with Anko Mitarashi hadn't lasted long; despite the great times they'd shared rolling around, they were just too different, even for a simply physical relationship. His crush on his teammate Sakura had ended a long time ago. Therefore, he wasn't really interested in anyone romantically speaking for now, though he felt something strange in his interactions with Hinata lately. He dismissed it as another quirk of their strange bond. Currently, his more carnal interest was on someone else.

He sweeped in the Hokage's office through a window, grinning at the divine sight that greeted him there.

Tsunade was standing before him in all her glory, fully naked except for her black underpants covering her crotch. Nothing hid her tantalizing, buxom figure, her clothes nowhere to be seen. A hand on her generous right hip, she was staring at him, playful appetite shining in her hazelnut eyes, red-painted lips curved into a smirk in the middle of her lovely face. Her now long and untied wheat-blond hair fell down to her incurved backside like a cascade.

The Sannin's entire silhouette was an interlacing of mind-blowing curves and smooth skin and lithe strength, an hourglass-like shape that drew eyes like a magnet and kept them imprisoned. Starting from the top, her bust flared out into a pair of magnificent, enormous and supple breasts topped by peky rose nipples, gleaming like porcelain along with the rest of her pale skin. The orbs of flesh, larger than watermelons, seemingly defied gravity, rising up and down with every breath she took. On either side of this blessed bosom, her shoulders and arms were structured by lean cords of muscle, earned from decades of training. The same cords lined the gentle slope of her back, from her defined shoulder blades to her pelvis. Below her chest, her belly followed the same build, finely toned and flat. Then, her hips widened out in another breathtaking curve, the thin black underwear fabric stretching to encircle it. Behind, it snugly molded the ample dimensions of her rounded and firm buttocks, the hem of the cloth digging into the supple flesh. Finally, below her pelvis, slim muscle also structured her shapely thighs and calves, which together formed sculpted legs seemingly a kilometer long.

She looked like perfection.

A wide and bright grin split Naruto's ruggedly handsome face, pushing his whisker marks up his cheeks. His sky-blue eyes glinted with desire. In a succession of rapid movements, he unzipped his orange and black jacket, discarded it, before pulling off his mesh armor undershirt. This exposed his pink-tinted tan skin and his broad-shouldered build. He was slim, but his torso was packed with enough muscles to make athletes jealous: his pectorals and abdominal sixpack looked hard and sculpted enough to belong to statues. His brand-new artificial right arm showed the same incredible level of definition as his left one under the white bandage wrappings, all chiselled bumps and broad sinewy flesh from the forearms to the wide shoulders.

Tsunade licked her lips at the sight of the young Uzumaki's carved upper body, but he wasn't done. He rapidly undid his pants and let them drop to the ground, revealing his toned legs, muscles as strong and defined as roots of a tree, peppered by blond hair. The most prominent feature, though, was the large-sized bulge in the orange fabric of his boxers, molding the long and rigid shape of his rod. With a few other motions, he had kicked his pants away and pulled off his undergarments, letting the hardened and vein-sparse length of his cock spring free and erect, with a pair of large balls hanging under it.

In a few strides, the medical kunoichi had closed the distance between them. Hazelnut eyes devouring the young man's nude form, she grabbed his strong shoulders, fingers feeling the corded flesh there, before shoving him into the large padded chair behind the Hokage's desk. The jinchuriki was a bit overwhelmed by his companion's sudden abruptness, but not displeased in the slightest. He shivered in anticipation as he watched her get on all fours and crawl under the desk, brown orbs filled with blazing lust and deviousness catching his gaze and holding it captive.

Naruto sat at the desk, fully naked, head thrown back. He was moaning his way to heaven as, between his spread legs, under the table, Tsunade gleefully sucked at his pulsing, thick member, bobbing her head up and down. He didn't know whether it was fire or lightning smiting his conscience as the warm, wet and soft hole swallowed more and more of his rod, the delicious tongue swirling around it as she went deeper or pulled up. Her lips smacked when she occasionally released his head and licked him from base to tip. Sometimes she went further down, lathering his balls with saliva, sucking on them and kissing them with loud "pop!"s while stroking him up and down.

"How's it feel to have the acting Hokage sucking you off from under her desk, brat?" she inquired, still pumping his cock up and down while looking up at him with a smirk.

"You're good," he grunted out.

"About to get better," she retorted, grin widening.

He didn't have time to ask her meaning; letting go of his erect member for a moment, she grabbed her bountiful mounds. Pushing her upper body forward and up, she encircled the young man's thick, warm and meaty shaft with her fleshy pillows of bliss.

Naruto threw his head back again, groaning louder at the wonderful sensation of his cock being encased in the soft embrace of her voluptuous orbs of flesh. His noise of satisfaction turned into a cry of pleasure when the older woman began pulling her breasts up and down his length, sending pure fire through his belly and veins. That turned into electricity when her lips closed around the red engorged head peeking out of the fleshy cushion, tongue swirling around it.

For a while, the Uzumaki remained this way, sitting in the chair bare, crying in bliss as the Fifth Hokage gave him a tittyfuck and sucked him off from under her desk.

After the war and her retirement, the Legendary Sucker's behavior had evolved in an interesting manner. Thanks to the sum of her experiences, most notably her discussion with Dan Kato's spirit and her time in the dreamlike trance of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, she had managed to move on from certain demons of her past. One of the results, beside a gradual and ongoing amelioration of her hematophobia, was a speeding up (or rather an unfreezing) of her romantic and sexual life.

Not many people knew, but Tsunade had been on several dates since the end of the war, had had two or three relationships, not to mention a certain share of flings and one-night stands. She was quite tight-lipped about it, except toward Shizune, of course, and other friends or acquaintances. The men she'd been with were either also very quiet or had swallowed a nice amnesia-inducing concoction. Tsunade did not want details of her private life to spread.

Ever since she'd gotten her old position back, dates had been rare, and no relationship had grown. She'd had a fling or three, but she didn't want nor could afford something more serious at the moment. All she wanted was something physical, something to relieve the stress and anxiety inherent to her job. Unfortunately for her, her latest arrangement had ended, and not well. Another amnesia cocktail had had to be cooked up.

She had encountered Naruto in the mixed hot springs the next day, when she was trying to evacuate her weariness into the pleasure of a long, warm soak. He'd spotted her shakiness right away, and forgone his usual bratty attitude, once again demonstrating his growth by worriedly asking her what had happened. She'd confided into him, and the kindness and encouragement he'd given her had warmed her so much that she'd allowed herself to get carried away by emotions. Without warning, she had kissed him deeply, pressing her opulent curves against his muscles, only separated by a flimsy towel. That had rapidly escalated into the Sannin sitting on the edge of the spring, moaning behind her hand, shapely legs spread apart with the Uzumaki kneeling between them and ravishing her folds and nether lips with his tongue, teasing her clitoris. She'd climaxed over his face, feeling more fulfilled and yet more lustful afterwards than she had in years.

Fearful of being found out, she'd had to, regretfully, interrupt their session, but had promised to repay the favor a hundredfold soon. When he'd received the summons this morning, he knew that time had come.

In the present moment, Naruto let out a final, deep grunt after one particularly intense suck of his cock's head and feeling the orbs of flesh squeeze around his rod harder than before. The coil in his lower belly came undone, and his manhood twitched between the fleshy pillows as it squirted a massive load of warm, thick essence into Tsunade's avid mouth and over her supple breasts, coating her face and her cleavage in white, sticky fluid. She smirked at the magnitude of his release. Grabbing on of her articles of clothing tucked under the desk, she wiped off the liquid seed which was rolling down from her smiling, cherry-red lips to the bottom of her chin and dripping from her jaw to her chest, rolling down the curve of her mounds. Still grinning saucily and with the male ninja's member still smothered between her assets, she lowered her head to lay a kiss on the engorged head.

The Uzumaki, panting from the effort he'd just made, felt his desire spike back up at this action. He growled and pushed the chair away from the desk, pulling his rod away from the medical ninja's welcoming mouth and bosom. In a flash, he reached down, grabbed her arm, and pulled her out into the open. Not answering her interrogations, he made her stand up. Then, he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her ample chest against his hard, sculpted pecs, before lifting her up until she sat on the table. He pushed her further back, her bountiful rear sliding on the wooden surface until it nearly reached the edge. He climbed onto the desk, which creaked under his weight. Standing on his knees, he crawled closer to her until his glistening, erect manhood brushed against her toned belly.

Boring his azure eyes into her interrogative hazelnut ones, he kissed her passionately again, lips smacking and suckling. Her arms came to wrap around his shoulders, drawing him in closer so that their chests squished together. Using that distraction, his hand lowered to the hem of her black panties and tore the garment off in a swift motion. Tsunade pulled away, breathless, and opened her mouth to reprimand him, glaring a bit. Naruto cut her off by crashing his lips on hers again. Meanwhile, he grabbed her supple behind, kneading the firm flesh of her lower cheeks, and then lifted her up until their faces were at the same level, rearranging their tangle of tongues.

The Sannin evidently understood his actions, because as soon as they were aligned, she took hold of his twitching, erect shaft, and lined its length and thickness with her nether entrance, humid with anticipation. When they were in position, still not breaking their make-out session, she propelled her delicious legs upward, wrapping their curved length around his muscled midsection. As soon as her grip closed around him, his rod slid deep into her wet and velvety insides, stretching her as the folds tightened around it. They both pulled away to let out a groan of satisfaction, bliss humming through their bodies.

Rearranging his stance on the desk so that he was more assured on his knees, Naruto hoisted Tsunade up, both shivering violently at the sensation of his hardened member stirring while sheathed in her depths. She tightened the hold her legs had around him, placing her hands on his strong, sinewy shoulders to stabilize herself. Her brown irides delved into his blazing azure orbs, lust and pleasure mirroring each other as her enormous and supple mounds pressed against the hard and defined planes of his chest.

Then, slowly at first, still staring at one another, he began thrusting in and out of her, pushing on his knees and moving his hips. She accompanied him by exercising the muscles in her delectable legs and her abdominals, pushing herself upward and downward to meet his thrusts. The rhythm quickly accelerated, along with their breathing, the creaking of the desk, and the pace of the fleshy slaps as the jinchuriki pounded the former Hokage. Moans rang out, her generous breasts jiggled, Naruto's leg and back muscles stretched under his tan skin, perspiration coated both bodies in a humid sheen, and ecstasy rose and rose between the two, reaching burning heights and being interspaced by delicious mounting interludes, fiery magma running through their veins.

The jinchuriki's knees and thighs tired as the pair's coupling grew more frantic. Just as he felt them unable to support Tsunade's and his combined weight, their pleasure reached its highest peak yet. He felt the Sannin still in his embrace, her arms and legs clenching their grip on him, and her delectable folds tighten even more intensely around his length. At the same moment, something uncoiled in his core, more powerful than a Tailed Beast Bomb, engulfing his vision and hearing in a flash of white sound.

His twitching manhood poured a stream of hot, creamy essence inside her core, while her wet and tight walls unloaded a cascade of warm juices, flooding the member and mixing with the masculine fluid in a whirlpool of life-giving elixir.

Twin groans escaped both of them, simultaneously ringing through their parched throats and heaving chests, a mild echo of their shared bliss, making the surrounding air vibrate. The two bodies shook and shivered as pure dopamine flooded their brains. Naruto's weakened knees finally gave, and he collapsed with his legs folded, body still upright, with Tsunade slumping in his arms.

They remained here, panting erratically, skin gleaming with sweat, blond hair plastered over their faces and necks. Finally, the former Hokage produced a grunt and stirred in the young man's arms. She pulled away from him - though not before kissing him soundly on his lips -, unwrapping her legs from around his abdomen and pushing on his shoulders. A final whine left them both as his now half-erect shaft slid out of her pussy, but he let out a sigh of relief for his inflamed tibias, worn from their friction against the wooden surface.

Tsunade turned herself around, still sitting on the desk - wincing from the intense session she'd just undertaken. She pushed herself off the table and stood upright, stretching her fully naked body in hopes of alleviating her soreness; she arched her back and pushed her pelvis forward, making her plentiful buttocks clench and pulling on the lean muscles of her belly and generous thighs. Mixed masculine and feminine fluids leaked from her womanhood and dribbled down her long legs and dripped onto the floor. Then, she stretched her arms upward, making her ample mounds jiggle and drawing on the cords in her arms, shoulders and neck. Light glinted off her damp, pale and smooth skin, and more essence escaped from her folds and dripped to the floor.

Naruto, who'd been watching from behind the desk, swallowed thickly as he felt his manhood start to harden again. He rapidly turned away, and began stretching himself: first dropping down on one knee to stretch his hamstrings, showing the muscles in his strong legs, then trapping one arm behind another to pull on his shoulder, outlining the fine defintion of his tonus there and on his upper back. What he didn't know was that his companion had also been watching him out of the corner of her eyes; she resisted the urge to lick her lips at the sight, especially when she caught a glimpse of his semi-hard shaft still coated in his own seed and her intimate juices, the impressive meaty length glinting with humidity.

The Uzumaki whirled around when he heard her clear his voice. He had to gulp and avert his eyes from the delectable sight of the legendary kunoichi standing before him fully nude, her opulent curves and entrancing face still on display, orgasmic fluids trickling down her curved thighs; he didn't know if gaining a new erection was going to earn him a beating this time.

Tsunade smirked at his reaction, feasting her hazelnut eyes on his toned form for a moment.

"I assume you're _satisfied_ with the briefing of your new mission, Naruto?" she asked teasingly, insisting on the word "satisfied" enough for him to catch her meaning - he could be quite dense, after all, even despite what they'd just done.

"Yeah, you bet!" he responded enthusiastically, grinning widely, blue eyes glinting with mischief and desire. "Wait," he added, furrowing his blond eyebrows a second later, "whaddya mean, mission briefing?"

"Well," the Sannin smirked, brown irides gleaming, "your assignment isn't over. See, I'm going to need you to perform what you did here more than once in the future. We'll be meeting either here or in determined locations, and… _practice_ until we get our _coordination_ just right."

Naruto took a while to understand the full implications, but when he did, his eyes widened to great proportions, and he grinned so widely it seemed his whiskered face might split in half. He mock-saluted her, declaring: "At your service, Lady Hokage."

After that, he'd rapidly picked his clothes up and dressed again. He'd gone off, leaving through the window with a final smile and a blazing glance at the medical ninja, who'd been in the process of pulling her gray blouse back on. She'd winked at him as she'd closed the fringes of the garment around her expansive bosom, vast mounds jiggling as they were pressed against one another.

After the cunnilingus Naruto had given her in the hot springs, the Fifth Hokage had pondered on whether her promise of repaying him was wide. He was decades younger than her, and she'd thought of herself as a maternal figure for him for a long time. Yet the heat that grew in her belly each time she relived their encounter had slowly eroded away at her reservations. Unlike most of the men she'd been with since the war, Naruto knew her quite well, and she knew him as well. There was very little risk of him revealing anything to anyone. Additionally, there was just something about him that had always drawn her in, and she now felt that attraction extend to her sexuality. In the end, she'd given in, and had had Shizune, disguised as an Anbu, summon him to her office not even four days after the onsen.

Currently, Tsunade was resting in her chair, clothed again, green jacket thrown over the back of her seat. Eyes closed, a smile on her pink lips, she was already recalling the passionate affair she'd just begun with the young jinchuriki. A pleasant shiver ran through her, and her smile widened at the thought of what was to come for Naruto and her.

* * *

**If you would be so kind as to leave a review. Criticism is accepted, ranting and flaming is not, and praise is always welcome ;)**


End file.
